Stay Boy
by AmeliaBlake
Summary: Rin is eighteen and only wants one thing from her Lord and he refuses her, however Rin is a woman now so what happens when she takes matters into her ow hands?


**Stay boy!**

How quickly time passes for those who spend their days in joy, who grow up at their own pace and are in no hurry to do so. For ten years Rin had waited for the day her Lord would ask her to follow him again and she had not done so patiently.

She was happy in the village, surrounded by so many she adored. Though dark haired beauty was not a fighter, healer or priestess…Rin had developed her own identity, she was forever nature's child. Her body was that of a full grown woman's, voluptuous and sensual…but her heart was innocent and youthful, as was her captivating laughter and smile.

Every day she frolicked barefoot in the meadow until Keade sent Inuyasha or one of his friends to retrieve her. No matter how old she got, she never tired of games….pretending she was on some wonderful adventure with Sesshomaru, mocking Jaken and sweetly stroking Ah-Un. She still sang songs…songs to her Lord, deep down she hoped he heard them and it would bring him closer.

She was absolutely cherished by all her friends, Sango and Kagome were like the two big sisters she never had. Miroku and Inuyasha were her protective older brothers. Kohaku and Shippo, when they returned from their travels, treated her like a comrade and often begged her to come along with them, but the promise that her Lord would come for her, kept her rooted.

The children loved her too, she was always caring for them and taking them to the meadows with her. Sango and Miroku had five children now…the twins Hinta and Hiraki, they were ten now and so lovely. Their oldest son, Kimori was seven….and such a little scamp. Then there was fourth son Riku, very intelligent for a five year old and finally their fifth and youngest…their two year old son Kou, he was just precious!

Kagome and Inuyasha had a lot of catching up to do with only two and one on the way! Their oldest was a boy, he was eight, his name was Koyasha and their daughter, aged six was called Miyasha. There was third on the way and she couldn't wait to meet the little miracle.

Rin often wondered if she would ever have the chance to build such memories with children of her own. It was her eighteenth birthday and she was heading to Kagome's home as she promised she would.

When she entered she was greeted by all the faces she love…save three…her Lord, her toad and her two headed dragon.

Still she welcomed them all; the children flocked around her all begging for her attention. Kohaku grabbed her from behind and swung her around, making her laugh loudly.

"Hey! Talk about playing favourites!" Shippo exclaimed.

Rin put her arms around her fox demon friend, "Oh Shippo you know I love you all equally!"

There were so many gifts, all she was grateful for…but there was only one thing she wanted and it was the one thing that she was starting to think she could never have.

"Rin" Kagome called, Sango by her side. The young priestess had her hands over her growing stomach and smirked. "Will you step outside with us for a moment? We have a gift we know you'll love!"

They took her outside the hut and settled down; Rin was so excited and she was grinning with anticipation.

Sango handed her a box, "do you recall what you said to us when we asked what you wanted most in the world for your eighteenth birthday?"

Rin nodded, "yes…for Sesshomaru to take me away with him, or for him to stay with me."

Kagome and Sango shared a look and the priestess continued, "Open the box Rin."

She did so and inside was a set of dark blue beads, the same sort of ones Inuyasha wore. Rin held them up gently and blinked in confusion "I don't understand?"

Sango giggled, "Well, Keade showed Kagome how to enchant beads…just put them around Sesshomaru's neck, think of a command and see what happens."

Kagome nodded, "it won't react the same way Inuyasha's does, it is similar though"

Rin smiled, but could she do such a thing to her Lord? She was getting desperate; she would have to decide when she saw him…so she thought of the perfect command.

"Thank you both so much!" She thanked and hugged them both.

* * *

The sun was setting, Sesshomaru waited upon a distant hill for his ward to arrive. Jaken sat with Ah-Un.

"She's late" spoke the little toad demon in his annoying voice.

She was, but on a day like this he expected it…there was so much in her life worth celebrating. Every year she remained in the village she seemed happier and even more loved. For two years he had intended on asking her to come away with him, but when he saw her interact with everyone, he wondered if a life travelling with him would be enough.

"My Lord!" called a melodious voice; he turned to see her running to him, barefoot and lovely, her dark hair following like a silk sash. She was wearing the Kimono he gave her the last time he came and it was the first time he got to see her wear it.

She had become such a wonderful woman, she exuded light…she was like a little forest nymph. "Lord Sesshomaru, forgive me for being so late."

He said nothing but nodded his head, it was Jaken that spoke, "So you should be!" he shrilled, "our lord should never be kept waiting-"

"Enough" Sesshomaru ordered, he was so dominant that he didn't even need to raise his voice. "Leave for a moment, I would speak with Rin alone."

Muttering and cursing under his breath the loyal henchmen did so and taking the dragon with him.

It was just the two of them left alone and the tension rose high. She was cast in the glow of the sunset and it made her umber brown eyes burn. His golden eyes were fixated upon her… she truly was nature's child, it cast her in its beauty and making her a part its art work. How could such a seraphic being dare to tread in the footsteps of such dark demonic force? They were like winter and spring, light and dark, heaven and hell. He still had so much hate in him that would never diminish, so much prejudice! Rin's heart and mind was open and out poured sunlight. There was no denying that this was the best place for her, here she had a future, one they could never share.

Rin's heart was beating so hard, she remembered when she was younger…how little purpose she had in life, all she knew to do…was follow this demon to the ends of the earth and into the darkest depths. It was just a natural instinct, and invisible tether pulled her away with him…but for ten year she had been forced to resist the strain and nothing felt more unnatural to her. She was just and eight year old girl when she met him…her family were killed, but she had no dark thoughts of revenge. She knew nothing of Naraku, he took nothing from her really, the only time he ever concerned himself with her was when using her to get to Sesshomaru.

No, she had no other purpose than him…to live for him, to breathe, pulsate, smile, cry and bleed…only for him. Yet he had forced her to stay behind and she knew that he thought it for her own good, but she was a woman now…it was now or never… she would give him one last chance.

"My Lord" she spoke and bravely met his gaze, "it is my eighteenth birthday."

Sesshomaru slightly nodded his head, "I'm aware…what is it you want?"

He was asking what she wanted as a gift, this was her chance. "My Lord…I have wanted this for a long time…I am a woman now…I have lived among humans for ten years as we agreed, I have made my decision to leave with you, will you allow it?"

He was taken aback, not that she would know he was so unreadable, but he studied her so carefully. Rin thought he took his time because he was thinking of ways to tell her no, what he was really doing was summoning the strength to do so. It was best for her and that was all he wanted.

"Rin-"

Her heart leapt, she couldn't take the rejection so begged him again "-Please my Lord! Let me keep you!"

_Let me keep you_, he knew those words would haunt him, she would never want to see him again and though it would cause him pain he'd never dare admit, again he thought it for the best.

He closed his eyes, "No Rin, you must stay."

She felt a lump in her throat that felt like a rough stone, one she could not swallow and she had to talk over it.

"For how long?" she asked painfully.

"For always…I have no intentions of taking you with me." He said it so dryly, without even a hint of emotion. It wasn't like he didn't care for her at all. This was not the case, she was all that mattered to him and too long had her association with him put her in peril. Too many times he had almost been too late, only arriving just in time…how long till such luck ran out? He knew he was powerful, he knew he was fearsome…she was so gentle and compassionate.

That's what she was…his compassion, the embodiment of all that was good in him…the other half of him, the good half. She had so much influence on him and he was worried he had the same effect on her, she already preferred his kind to her own, she once declared so passionately that she never wished to live with humans again. She was human the only one has ever cared for or ever would, completely irreplaceable and for all such reasons he could not take her away.

Rin knew none of this, all she heard was his harsh words_; he has no intentions of ever taking me with him? Did he ever? What did I do wrong?_ She would not have this, it was unfair…for he was hers and now it was time to show him this, he may have no intentions of taking her…but she _would_ keep him even if it meant her life was in danger and she would forever face the demon's wrath.

"Then embrace me" she requested, it was a boldness she had never known, perhaps it was being in his presence that made her so, she was so much braver…before him she hadn't even the courage to speak. Before Sesshomaru…Rin was like a ghost, she said nothing, she wandered around a village…empty. She lost her him…now he was her home and every time they were apart she felt homesick. He was all it…he was her courage, her home, her voice and life of to her soul.

He again just stared and she was oblivious to his shock, she was oblivious to the fact that all he wanted to do was hold her, but he knew if he did there was a chance he would not let go.

"No" he responded.

She was beyond sad to the point of anger, "Lord Sesshomaru, after what you have said…I don't want you to ever come back if you will not take me with you when you leave. This may very well be the last time I see you. I am a woman today…you have denied the one thing I have ever really asked you for…embrace me…only then will I remain here."

After a moment of anticipation, he came closer and warmly placed his arms around her. His arms felt so good, she felt so safe. Both of them felt complete, Rin remembered waking up in these arms before…when she was resurrected, when she fell from a cliff…when she woke his face was the first thing she's see, his arms the first thing she'd feel…it was a memory that lingered and helped her drift off to sleep at night.

She moved her arms up and hooked them around his neck, she was so short that when he straightened his back he held her up and her feet did not touch the ground. He was so lost in saturating her touch that he did not notice her hook the beads around his neck. She was quick and swift that even when they parted he did not notice it hang from his neck.

He did however notice the tears coursing down her face, they sparkled in the light of the setting sun and by some instinct, he reached out and wiped them away with his thumbs.

Her breath hitched for the Lord she worshipped was holding her face. The day he found her dead and mauled by wolves…he didn't realise that by reviving her he was really reviving the child who would one day grow into the woman he'd desire above all else, the woman who would make him curse his immortality.

"Goodbye Rin." He uttered and then began walking away.

Rin watched him through blurred vision; she was forcing the words from her heart …he couldn't leave her, he couldn't.

When he was about to enter the darkness of the forest she took in a breath and let out a command, "STAY BOY!"

A light shone through the beads and finally he noticed them. Something uncontrollable spread through his body, his limbs felt like stone…he was paralysed, he could not move…he was like a statue. He looked down at the beads; they were similar to what Inuyasha wore, only these ones forced him to freeze and remain in what position he was in.

Eventually it wore off and he looked over his shoulder to see Rin staring with wide eyes, she was worried and scared of his reaction. Of course she knew he would not hurt her…he would never harm her not for anything in the world, but he would be angry with her, she knew that.

He then began to approach her and he did not look happy, "Stay boy!" she ordered again and once again he froze. "I'm sorry, I panicked!"

After a moment the affects wore off and he remained where he stood, "why have you done this?" he demanded, not harshly but in a calm tone…Sesshomaru never raised his voice, he had no need to, he could frighten a foe with a single look.

Rin stepped closer, "I told you…I'd remain here if you embraced me…I just didn't tell you that I intended to keep you with me. These beads mean I am some way linked to you and that I need never again suffer the image of you walking away from me, because it breaks my heart every time."

He was shocked at how far she'd go, he was the great Lord Sesshomaru and now he was at the command of a young human woman. No human, particularly a woman, would get away with this…he'd kill them in a blink of an eye…yet when she did this, he fought the urge to smile. Was he willing to let someone have some power over him? Never had he thought such a thing possible.

He could tear them off so easily, he was stronger than his half-brother; Rin did not know this…it would be so easy and so simple, yet he did not.

He stepped closer, he saw her panic again, she was about to say the command again, but he used his demonic speed to grab her face and place his lips upon hers…she could not speak…his lips had sealed hers.

Rin swore she heard fireworks and wedding bells, she felt the magic swirl around her and sparks fly. His lips were warm…it was a dream come true and it came so suddenly that she forgot to close her eyes. Luckily he seemed in no hurry to release her so Rin allowed herself to melt into him and his kiss.

When he released her lips she let out a breath. Her cheeks burned and she was conflicted with so much joy, confusion and arousal. He still held her face and he felt the warmth of her cheek on his palms. He had finally kissed the light…he tainted the purest of saintly lips with his demonic kiss and now there was no going back.

In this act of hers, he saw she was truly a woman now, capable of making her own decisions, she was cunning and brave. Yes, she was a woman, his woman and no one else could have her.

"Follow me if you so choose" he told her, he lightly kiss her lips again and then turned his back.

Though she stood dumbfounded for a moment, a grin stretched its way across her face_, to the ends of the earth my Lord_, she whispered internally and then ran as fast as her bare white feet could carry her.

When she reached him she continued this boldness by locking her arms around one his and resting her head there.

"Lord Sesshomaru" _my love_, "shall I remove the beads now?"

His reply was something she would never have expected, "never mind…just leave them."

T**hanks guys, hope it was okay, let me know what you think **


End file.
